Jedi Knight, Huntsman Academy
by Rinter215
Summary: Jaune is knocked out by a Grimm but awakens to find that he has the memories of Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi General of the Clone Wars. Now leaving his home with his youngest sister Lily, Jaune embarks on a quest to show the world that sometimes, the world doesn't need a Huntsman or Huntress-Sometimes, it requires the skill of a Negotiator. Short "Before-Beacon" story
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Chapter 1: Death of the Jedi, Birth of the Huntsman_

 ** _Hello everyone. Yeah It's me again, so I was working on my other chapters when I notice this in one of my old files. looking at it and remembering that I gave it up and am allowing another writer inherit the story, I thought to myself, "Hey, what if I remake this into a fanfiction story that is short but is Pre-Beacon era. Basically Jaune before he enters Beacon."_**

 ** _Yeah yeah, sounds corny, I know, but I decided to give it a try. Now I am not planning to go any farther than his introduction into Beacon, but I believe it'll be fun to watch Jaune grow up from that dorky/dense as hell knight to becoming the master of Soresu, and the literal term of Negotiator._**

 ** _So far two Chapters are ready with three more well on the way, so sit back, relax, and read. No flames and ideas are appreciated._**

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi, Hero of the Clone Wars, Negotiator of the Jedi, Master of Soresu, and Father/Brother to the Chosen One known as Anakin Skywalker, watched as his oldest friend and fallen Jedi Knight walk towards him, with his radiant blood red lightsaber drawn. Obi Wan was in his fifties, but he looked, acted and felt much older. The aged Jedi Master felt that it was time. There was no more reason to flee anymore. Here he stood before his former apprentice, tired of war and longing for peace. Here he stood, waiting to die.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan," the Dark Lord, Darth Vader told him. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner. Now, I am the master!"

So like Anakin. He hadn't changed that much.

Obi Wan shook his head slightly. No. Anakin Skywalker had died, murdered himself along with the Jedi at the Temple. This thing was Darth Vader, all of Anakin removed, burned, destroyed…

"Only a master of evil, Darth!" Obi Wan said, full of resolve. And then it began. They were both older now, and the Jedi remembered the fury in their last duel – this was tame by comparison, two men swinging swords.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Darth Vader said. He brought his saber down on Obi Wan, who blocked the strike. The Jedi silently thanked the Force for Soresu.

"You cannot win, Darth," He said, while raising his blue saber to block another blow. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"You should not have come back," Darth said.

The Jedi knew it. He shouldn't have come here. There was no doubt that Darth Vader would wait for him.

Then Obi Wan saw Luke. raising his eyebrows and watching the youth for a moment, he smiled. He turned to Vader.

"Goodbye, Anakin."

He raised his blade in front of the Jedi's face and without hesitation, Vader swung.

In the instant before He let the Force claim his form, The Jedi thought of all his friends.

And then as the Sith's saber hit his robes...

Obi Wan Kenobi remember everything that he went through his life. All of the hardships, all of the happy times, and all of the times of sadness. He remembered coming to the Temple, The meeting of his master Qui Gon Jinn, the Battle between master and padawan against the Dark lord Maul, the years spend training Anakin, the Beginnings of the Clone Wars, the death of Duchess Satine, his love, and finally his climactic battle with Anakin, and his exile to Tatooine. Now he felt at peace….So why was he still conscious?

Wait a minute... He was dead.

The Jedi open his eyes.

Obi Wan am in a white room filled with odd devices. He lay on a bed with sheets as white as the room. Next to the Jedi was a strange device that's making an annoying beeping sound. The screen shows a green line that spikes at every beep,

Obi Wan calmed himself. Something was amiss, but he felt at ease. He attempted to reach out with the Force, feeling it swirling around him, as if it was waiting for him to wake up. He looked down at his body and saw a strange sight, he lost a lot of weight not to mention muscle. How long had he been out.

Before he could find a way to turn the beeping device before he had a headache, off the door opened. A young woman in her late thirties enters the room. She had long straight blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue leggings that he haven't seen before, a pair of black shoes, and a black sweater. When she looks in his direction, she went into a bawling mode. "Jaune! My baby, you're awake!" The woman then dashes towards the Jedi and gave him a hug. It would be a great reunion if not for a one things...

Who is this Jaune? Surely this woman mea-

Wait...is this a calling from the Force? Thinking back to his former master's teachings he remember one of his lessons was about how unpredictable the Living force was...perhaps this was one of them...

Thinking the best way to find out, Obi Wan decided to act like a son.

"Mom... What happened to me...?" He asked. His voice sounded lighter, more younger, but he was going to have to get used to it though

"You were outside. I told you not to, but then you thought it was a good idea to hold off a stray beowulf pup." The woman pulls back and looks at him with an anger in her eyes. "What were you thinking young man! When I said you couldn't play outside, I meant you could not play outside! Now look what happened. Nearly killed by Grimm. You are so lucky you are in the hospital. "

Obi-Wan then saw visions portraying him in a field holding a vibroblade-looking sword facing a black-furred beast that had what appeared to be a white and red mask on his face. Obi-Wan watched stunned as the child attacked, overconfident in his soon to be victory and seriously underestimating the beast's aggression. The boy was knocked down and thrown around, slamming into a tree. The vision became fuzzy, but the Jedi saw the beast lunging in to kill the boy.

Now knowing the boy was whose body his spirit had inherited, The Jedi realized that he was now given something no one had ever had-a new chance at life. The Jedi was still force-sensitive, still able to possibly wield a lightsaber, and still able to maintain his ability to live as a Jedi even when there were no other around astounded him. His thoughts however came to an end when he realized he was still in the angry presence of his new mother. Clearly his throat, he finally spoke. "My apologies mother... It won't happen again."

The woman raised an eyebrow and stared at him before sighing in resignation. "Good, now I need to get the doctor to see if your fit and able."

The woman made her way out the room to fetch a healer, Allowing Obi-Wan to slowly meditate on his surroundings. A few minutes later, however his mother returned with a middle age man in tow.

"Hello, Mr Arc." The old man greeted, helping the boy up to begin his check-up. "I hope you are feeling well. Fights between the Grimm and civilians are rare but deadly. I am grateful you are only slightly wounded."

Obi Wan nodded, allowing the doctor to pull up his arms and check his muscles. "Oh, I have had worse. Believe me, The Grimm are nothing compared to my family." He said, thinking of the many times Anakin, or his own padawan, Ahsoka would make him facepalm, hoping he wasn't receiving gray hair for their antics. Fortunately, his mother must have thought that he meant the entire Arc family, because she nodded. the old man continued to check the Jedi for further injuries though to the doctor's surprise, he was as healthy as if he took Bacta. "I'm amazed Mr. Arc, why just yesterday you showed no signs of recovering. But now, you're all recovered. That's odd, your aura isn't activated meaning you shouldn't have recovered as fast as you did, how is this possible?" The doctor wondered.

Again with the weird meaning...what is Aura? The boy decided the moment he rose, he would need a library.

"I don't know..." Obi Wan admitted. "Maybe it's best not to dwell on the subject. I am alive after all."

The doctor was surprised by him waving off the incredible recovery, but left it alone.

"Well this is nothing sort of a miracle! Once the doctor clear you we're going home!" The woman who was the mother began to cry.

"Mother, don't cry, I'm fine now!" He tried to cheer her up.

"I'm not sad Jaune, I'm so relieved that you're going to be alright!" The mom cries, tears flowing openly.

The Jedi turned boy slowly nodded and laid back down.

So much to understand. where to start...


	2. Chapter 2: Patience

Chapter 2: Patience

13 year old Jaune Arc, formerly known as Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, sat in his apartment room meditating on his predicament. It had been 3 months since his arrival to Remnant and since then he was in a loop. A planet who had no spaceflight capabilities, had an endless horde of creatures known as Grimm who stalk and prey on anything living, a species known as Faunus that are considered second-class to humans, and finally Huntsman, the heroes of Humanity and Faunus-kind, who fight the Grimm and assist in political affairs of the four Kingdoms, Vacuo, Vale, Mistral, and Atlas.

Jaune however, lived a life of the Jedi. He had knowledge of spaceflight, met numerous species in his travels, fought dozens of opponents, like the CIS Droid Army, and the Imperial Clone Troopers now turned Storm Troopers, and had the similar position as a Jedi to mingle with galactic affairs such as the blockade of Naboo, The Mandalorian affairs, and many others. He wasn't given the title the "Negotiator" for nothing.

Unfortunately, he realized Jaune's life before him wasn't as simple as he thought it to be. Most particularly, his sisters. Before he was given the new chance to live again, Jaune was dressed up as a girl constantly, Being the only boy in the family, his father not being in the picture anymore, due to cheating on his wife with another woman, Jaune was at the mercy of eight women.

That was until Obi Wan inherited his body. The girls immediately knew something was different, Jaune was more conservative, reserved, calm, patient, and even more weirder, more mentoring. He was suddenly skilled in conversations, fighting off bullies who attacked his sisters with mere words, but what scared everyone was when words failed, Jaune fought them off expertly. With his hands, he aimed for pressure points or somehow pushing them away with an invisible push, But it was with a stick or anything that could be used as a sword that he excelled in worrying them. He demonstrated professional stances and forms, unknown to them that gave him a huge advantage over his opponents. He even was able to block dust rounds. That event was what terrified his sisters.

During one of their trips to the market, The sisters were looking at new comic books when a man strolled in and began shooting at everyone, mostly at Faunus. As he was screaming insults at the Faunus, the sisters jumped to the floor, and watched in horror as the man suddenly aimed his weapon as the youngest sister, Lily, a lion faunus who was adopted into the family. The man fired but the round never hit Lily, because Jaune appeared out of nowhere and blocked the bullet with a metal pipe. The aggressor fired again, and Jaune twirled the pipe around and once again blocked the round.

Losing his patience, the man unleashed everything he had, switching the gun to automatic, smirking as he pictured the boy to go down for defending an animal. He, alongside everyone in the store were shocked as Jaune blocked every single shot, before returning to his defensive stance. The man now enraged, charged at the boy, only to be thrown back into the wall by an invisible force which knocked him unconscious.

The police were baffled, but grateful that the suspect was alive and no one was hurt. Jaune however received no heartwarming gestures at home. His mother forbid him to fight and his sisters rebuked him for almost getting himself killed. Unsatisfied with the disrespect for saving Lily, Jaune packed what he could and in the middle of the night, snuck out. Or tried to.

Lily was also leaving. She had heard about a new organization called the White Fang forming nearby and wanted to join. Having a troubling feeling about the organization, Jaune convinced her to join him instead and within four days, the two were now hundreds of miles away from their hometown of Arcadia. Jaune negotiated a peace deal with the mayor and a dust company known as the SDC. The mayor, grateful for the boy's masterful display of persuasion, gave him and Lily free room and board. Jaune used his Jedi skills to help around the town, while also becoming a teacher to Lily. However the town was not without its share of trouble.

Jaune meditated peacefully for a few moments before hearing footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes and saw Lily begin to sit in front of him. The boy studied his younger sister before reaching out with the Force to feel her emotions. After a moment, he spoke. "Something troubles you, Lily?"

Lily shuffled uncomfortable at her brother's gaze. "I saw a group of boys beat a faunus girl down the alleyway. I wanted to help, but I was scared of what might have happened if I did." she lowered her gaze to her feet. Jaune frowned. Being a Faunus was harsh. Sometimes, they were treated more like a slave than a civilian, and even humans who help were subject to torture if they were found out.

Taking a deep breath, the boy spoke. "I could only wish that you could have, Lily, but then I would have to save you." Lily looked at her brother as he continued. "In time, you will be able to defend you own against men and women who harbor such hate, but be patience, Lily. Such abilities are learned in a short period of time, but to be victorious in all your conflicts, you must master said abilities which unfortunately takes many months, even years. And even more so, you must learn to enter any conflict with the right reason. Defending people is noble, but they might not think you are defending them if you engage the threat on the offensive."

Jaune watched as Lily began to soak in his words. After a moment, she looked up. "And what could I do to help them now?" Jaune smiled sadly. She sounded so much like Anakin, always wanting to find an immediate solution to the problem at hand. Taking this into account, he replied. "Patience. Use your head. Unnecessary fighting is usually started by those who rush in without thinking. You must remember to always seek a peaceful solution first. Words can do many things yours hands cannot. Even stop wars."

Lily frowned but nodded her head. Jaune got up to a kneeling position and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder causing the young to look at her brother face to face. Jaune gave a warm smile before ending his lesson. "Immediate solutions are hard to come by these days, Lily, but remember: Even an instant solution to your problems may not be the best solution."

Lily lowered her head and sighed. "I understand, Jaune."

Jaune patted her shoulder and stood up. "I certainly hope so, my very young sister. Now, if I am not mistaken, I believe dinner time is fast approaching. Are you hungry for anything in particular?"

Almost immediately, Lily's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet. "Can we have dino nuggets tonight?" she asked with eagerness. Jaune chuckled before rubbing her head as if she was a pet. "Yes, little one, I do believe we have some in the fridge. Now go wash up"

Lily sped away to the bathroom, while Jaune walked to the fridge. Lily was still learning about life but in time she will grow to be in every way the Jedi Jaune had wanted Anakin to be. The thought of his former padawan made his stop for a moment and revel in sadness. He missed his old friend. Maybe he had finally found peace. Jaune could only guess and hope.

"Jaune?" Lily's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at his sister who sported a worried expression on her face. "Is everything ok?"

Jaune gave her a cheesy smile and nodded. "Yes, Lily, I was just reminding myself of home, but I do not wish to give you another lesson. Right now, you should be setting the table. Now go on."

Lily's grin came back and she rushed off to gather the plates and silverware while the former Jedi opened the fridge and pulled out the big bag of dino-shaped chicken nuggets. This world needed help, but luckily for Jaune…

...Helping was a Jedi specialty.


	3. Chapter 3: Emerald

Chapter 3: Emerald

Jaune woke up the next day on the couch, feeling refreshed. Lily snored nearby. Her plate of nuggets demolished. A grateful smile etched on her face. Jaune smiled at the scene. It seem like only yesterday he had caught Anakin in a similar fashion, having eaten his ration after a week of no food.

The Jedi picked up his sister and set her down on the couch, draping a blanket over her as he began to silently clean up. He put the plate into the sink and went into his room and donned his robes. His time spent in the town of Samus was a fruitful one. Having a tailor recreate his Jedi robes prior to end of the Clone Wars and changing his hair to his original Padawan style with the braid visible made him feel more at home.

Making sure Lily was safe inside the apartment, Jaune slipped out the door and locked it. He turned and walked down the hallway the exit. Opening the door and stepping outside to the sidewalk, Jaune began his trek to the Mayor's office when he bumped into a woman. Surprised he didn't see her, he turned around. "I apologize for bumping into you, Milady."

The lady was a ebony-skinned woman with mint green hair, sporting a tight white and brown outfit with two firearms protruding from her belt on her back. She stared at him as if shocked, confusing Jaune, before muttering something he never world expect someone to know. "Jedi."

He stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, how do you know?" The woman then let a smile form on her face before bowing respectfully toward Jaune. "Forgive me, I am Emerald Sustai. However, I was also once a Jedi Consular who went under the name Luminara Unduli."

Jaune grinned and returned the bow. "Then you may remember me Master Luminara, for I am Jaune Arc, formerly Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi." Emerald's eyes widened at the declaration. "Master Kenobi, It is good to see you alive and well."

"As well as you, Luminara." Jaune smiled. That smile then disappeared. "The last time I saw you was when you departed to Kashyyyk."

Emerald's eyes lowered. "Yes. I was unaware of the dangers present to my death. I could not tell you on how I died. All I remember was being surrounded by clones and I was preparing to assist in healing the wounded when I was killed."

Jaune nodded. "Follow me, Master Luminara, There is much to tell you." Emerald watched as Jaune reentered his apartment complex before following him.

Two hours later…

Lily woke up to the sounds of something smacking and people grunting. Getting up, she walked over to the window and her eyebrows shot right up to her hairline.

Jaune and an unknown woman were in the courtyard, both shirtless, with the woman sporting a green bra, sword fighting with two wooden training swords. The woman's balance was graceful, dancing around Jaune trying to find an opening. Jaune however denied her any opening, blocking every strike with ease. The women tried kicking her brother, only for Jaune to sidestep and resume his defensive stance. The woman twirled back around and reengaged the by with a flurry of attacks to with Jaune simply blocked.

Lily stared at the pair, enamored. Never before has she seen her brother fight like this. Before his accident, he couldn't even defend himself from bullies. Now here he was, showing this girl up, not giving her any opening to exploit.

Finally with a exasperated grunt, the girl finally collapsed from exhaustion. Jaune was also sweating too, but still maintained his stance. After a moment, he relaxed, before holding a hand out to the girl who took it. Lifting her up, Jaune grinned. "Your skills haven't diminished, Emerald. You could have rivaled Anakin in swordsmanship."

 _'Emerald?'_ Lily whispered. _'How does Jaune know her?'_

Emerald smiled. "Perhaps, Arc. But I have to commend you. Master Windu's comments of your skill in Soresu is of truth. I could not find a way to hit you. Maybe with the use of the force, but without, You are without equal."

Lily watched as the girl picked up her shirt and followed Jaune to the door. The two opened it to find the young girl staring at them with a starstrucked face. "Oh my gosh, how did you do that, Jaune? Can you teach me? Please! Please! Please!"

The two Jedi Masters gazed upon the girl's childishness, remembering their own padawan's enthusiasm. Jaune broke the silence gesturing to Emerald. "Lily this is Emerald. She will be staying with us for the time being." The mint-haired girl looked at Jaune confused but for Lily, it was even better. "I get a new sister!"

Emerald looked at the child and smiled. "I do hope we can be great friends in the future, Ms Lily." The child nodded vigorously in response before Jaune spoke again. "Lily, Go and get yourself ready. I believe it's high time to buy you books to study from. I can't devoid my little sis from her schooling."

Immediately groaning at the prospect of book reading, Lily dragged herself away, all happiness lost. Emerald turned to Jaune as soon as she was out of earshot. "Master Kenobi. As much as I am thankful of you welcoming me into your home, I feel as if I will be intruding on your new life."

Jaune turned to Emerald, nodding his head. "That may be, but I am sure you feel it in Lily as well as I do."

Emerald slowly nodded. "She's Force sensitive."

The boy nodded. "And while we are not new to training padawans, I believe it to be best that you and I both have a hand in her training. She is only seven years old, but with us teaching her, I believe that having two different ways of teaching will better prepare her for the coming future."

Emerald remained silent, taking the time to think of Jaune's proposal. After a moment, she nodded. By that time, Lily came back with clean clothes on and together the trio exited the building, unknowingly setting forth a series of motions that would soon shape the world of Remnant.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Where is Emerald?" Cinder growled. Mercury shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't meet at the assigned location, Cinder. Maybe she got sidetracked."

"Or maybe, she fled." the Queen countered. Mercury chose not say anymore as his boss stormed away. What Emerald did was her business. If she wanted to leave, then fine, He can do her job, and unlike her, he doesn't need any reason to spare lives.

* * *

One year later

Emerald and Lily got along quickly and soon, the young girl noticed that Emerald was just like her brother in teaching. She was very mentoring in her teachings but she cared for the child, almost to the point of a mother-like figure. Ever since her arrival a year ago, Lily improved in her studies. She took gymnastics, read up on the basics of politics and even learned the importance of persuasion. She was beginning to learn how to fight hand to hand and began to study the basic form of Shii-Cho, The way of the Sarlacc.

Emerald and Jaune even told her the story of the Jedi and Sith, The difference of the two, how Sith represented the Dark Side of life, where the Jedi was the Light Side. One acted on the basis of emotion, whereas the other was compassion. Lily was enthralled by the story and made her commitment known that she wished to be a Jedi, in order to protect the Faunus. The two Jedi Masters smiled at her determination, seeing a new hope in the child. A hope that they once saw in every Jedi in their old life. However, even as the two trained their young child, they knew they were no Jedi without one specific item.

The Lightsaber. The weapon of the Jedi.

So while Emerald was spending time teaching and mentoring Lily, Jaune spent much of his time instructing the local blacksmith in making the components required for the weapon. Taking his old design, along with Emerald's and using his former master's lightsaber design that he used to cut down Maul in their fight during the invasion of Naboo to make Lily's own saber, Jaune watched as the blacksmith made the parts needed. The woman was confused by his request but he paid for it in which she couldn't say no.

Everything was ready, but now they needed to find the crystals. Luckily for Jaune, there so happened to be an abandoned mine nearby that legend said housed crystals of many colors. So together with Emerald and Lily in tow. The three approached the mine. Little did the young girl know, she was about to experience something beautiful yet deadly ignite.


	4. Chapter 4: Lightsaber

Chapter 4: Lightsaber

The Former Jedi Guardian grunted as he approached the mine. _'Whoever creates a mine on top of a hill is out of their mine.'_ he thought. Behind him, Emerald and Lily were taking their time, the former Jedi Consular teaching the younger girl how to properly walk up a hill without losing their breath, as opposed to what Jaune did. The boy waited as they finally arrived. Emerald held a small smirk on her face, making Jaune groaned at her rubbing it in silently. Turning back to the mine, he took a deep breath. "Keep close, Lily, I don't want you to get lost. Hold Emerald's hand and don't let go."

Lily nodded and Emerald allowed her hand to be taken by the young girl. "Don't worry, Lily, Just hold my hand and keep in step."

"Yes Emerald." the young girl acknowledged. Jaune satisfied with the answer, took point and walked into the mine. Emerald gave Lily a warm smile before both girls walked into the mine.

Taking out a flashlight, Jaune took small steps, keeping is eyes on the grund, while feeling out with the Force for any creatures that posed a threat to the group. Emerald used her Force abilities to keep Lily calm as the young girl began to clutched the Consular's arm more tightly.

The mine continued on, in only one single form down in a straight path. The cave made Jaune and Emerald remember the caves at Geonosis when Obi-Wan and Anakin had to rescue Luminara from the Geonosians. It was an experience Emerald wanted to forget. The path continued on until they turned a corner and saw the path divide into six different routes. Emerald looked down the far left before lowering her flashlight. "Jaune, I feel this tunnel is our best bet."

Jaune turned to her and looked at her direction. The path was more narrow and curvy, but upon reaching out with the force, he felt that it was the one to take. Feeling uneasy about the structural integrity of the tunnel, he turned to the girls. "I'll go first."

Nodding her head, Emerald watched as Jaune took the the lead, before picking up Lily and following her old friend down the path. The three put there flashlight beams pointed to the ground, keeping an eye out for any traps or objects that could trip them. Emerald clutched Lily tightly as the young child clinged to the consular tightly. The three continued down until they reached another divide. However this one felt more unusual and uneasy. Emerald heard a slight wing vibration to her right. It was faint but the sound was there. Listening more closely made no difference as the sound began to surface more memories of Geonosis. Becoming more concerned at the sound, the Consular decided to reach out with the Force. What she felt stunned her. The mine was not abandoned…

The Grimm were now occupying it.

Alarmed, Emerald whirled her head back to her counterpart. "Jaune. Maybe we should turn back. I-"

"I sense it too." Jaune cut her off. "But I have a feeling we should go left."

Emerald looked to argue but decided against it. Jaune wasn't as cocky as she was when she went down into the catacombs and he was the one that got her out alongside Anakin, even though he punished her by making her lose her cool when he wanted to see how the hive mind parasite worked. "As you wish, Master Arc."

The two Jedi went down the left tunnel, trying to keep quiet as growls and snores were heard around them. Lily hugged Emerald even harder as the Consular did her best to comfort the young child. Jaune remained in front, keeping an eye out for any Grimm nearby. However, the sounds began to dim and the trail became even more tricky. The Jedi did there best to continue on until they came to a dead end.

"Blast." Jaune swore. "I had a feeling this would have been our best bet."

"Maybe." Emerald said, putting Lily down before touching the rubble. "I feel as if we should remove them. There seems to be a small room behind the debris."

"Agreed." Jaune said. Lily stepped back a bit and watched as Emerald and Jaune raised their hands and began to reach out into the Force. Her eyes widened as the rocks began to float away from the rubble, little by little. The last rock block them, so Emerald and Jaune both closed their eyes and peeled away the stone. As soon as they placed the stone down, all three Jedi turned to the room.

There, inside were what they were looking for. Crystals. All in different colors, sizes and shapes. Lily's eyes scanned the room. They were more beautiful than any dust crystals she ever saw. "There's so many" she drawled out. Jaune was very confused as well. "Kyber Crystals? Here on Remnant?" he said in awe. Emerald appeared beside him as she scanned the large room. "Odd. I would never guess Kyber crystals would be here." She replied.

"Indeed," Jaune nodded. "Oh well, I believe we should look for our crystal."

"What about me?" Lily looked at them confused. Emerald turned to Jaune who simply nodded to her before walking down to the shards. Sighing defeatively, she turned to the young child. "Lily, To complete the lightsaber you have, you must choose the crystal for you. Feel out with the Force. Sense it. Walk to it."

Lily stared at the Consular before turning back to the shards. Jaune had already pulled out one and was fitting it in his lightsaber. As soon as he closed the cover, he pressed the button.

 _Pssshhmmmm._

A blue beam of light shot out from the hilt, and the result was the light stopping at a certain length, making it look like a sword. Lily was stunned by the light as Jaune began to test out the blade, swinging it around, slowly at first before putting in more acrobatic movements behind it. As soon as he was satisfied, he pressed the button again and the sword beam retreated back into the hilt. Jaune walked back to the girls, clipping his completed lightsaber on his belt.

Lily broke out of her trance and returned to looking out at the many shards, as Jaune took Emerald's place while the girl left to find her shard. "How would I know which one is mine?"

Jaune smiled and knelt down beside her. "Oh, believe me, Lily, you'll know"

Lily looked at him confused but slowly turned back to the shards, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, her feet were moving. There was something calling her to it. She moved forward, closer, and closer until she opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in front of a blue colored crystal formation. The girl reached out an with the force, pluck out a small little shard. Slowly putting into her lightsaber, she closed the cover and took a deep breath. Moment of truth. Opening her eyes, she press the button.

 _Pssshhmmmm._

Her hands jerked slightly as the blue beam shot out from her hilt, The girl stared at her blade, listening to the gentle humming it was emitting. She turned to Emerald who was twirling a green blade around. Hesitantly she slowly rotated her own blade around in a circle, the lightsaber still humming away. She began to go faster. The blade still singing. A smile began to form on her face as her sword continued to maintain its form, its continuous humming going back and forth as she herself began to spin around.

Emerald and Jaune smiled as their younger apprentice played with her lightsaber. The girl was fast becoming a Jedi, and she was finally able to wield the weapon of the Peacekeepers. Emerald however lost her smile and turned to Jaune. "Master Arc, I believe we should take all the crystals. I feel if the Kingdoms realize the potential of these shards..."

"Then we would face the Remnant version of a Death Star." Jaune cut her off. Emerald nodded, and the Jedi turned back to Lily who finally ceased her dancing and was running back happily toward the group. Emerald smiled at the girl and got to her knees as Lily crashed into her embracing the mint-haired girl in a hug. "I did it, Emerald! Did you see!? Did you see!?"

Emerald giggled at the girl's happiness as Jaune placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "We did, Lily. We are very proud of you. You are now officially our little Jedi padawan."

Lily smile became even more bigger until Jaune turn the girl around to face him. "Lily, I cannot express my happiness toward you right now, but unfortunately my congratulations will have to wait. Open your bag. We cannot afford to leave these crystals to be discovered by anyone other than us."

Lily looked at her brother confused before realization hit her. Taking her backpack off, she nodded. "I understand Jaune.."

The girl rushed off to collect the crystals while Jaune pulled out a small bag that was hidden within his cloak. Emerald watched as he opened to reveal dust charges. Stunned she opened her mouth to ask what they were for until Jaune threw a few around the room. Turning back to the consular and tossing her the bag. Jaune revealed his plan.

"These are to collapse the mine around the crystals. If we destroy the mine and bury the crystals, no one will stumble upon the site. They'd think the mine's supports finally failed and every one doesn't think twice about excavating here."

Emerald nodded as Jaune threw the last of the charges he had at the entrance. "I'll carry Lily out. Stay behind us and use the last of the charges to seal off the mine."

"Yes Master Arc." Emerald replied. Lily meanwhile finally finished collecting the last of the shards before running back to the two. "All done!"

Jaune nodded and picked up the girl before nodding to Emerald one last time then sprinting out toward the mine opening. Emerald raced behind him, throwing charges left and right as the three ran as fast as they could toward the exit. Suddenly the Grimm began to stirred as the three sped past them. Emerald kept up with Jaune, now throwing the remainder of the charges at the at the first tunnel entrance before running up to try and past the two in front.

Suddenly a light appeared ahead. Emerald pointed her finger toward it. "There. The entrance."

Jaune turned back and saw that where the tunnel they took, a pair of red eyes glowed. "Emerald, Now!" he cried as the Grimm started to chase them. Emerald pull out the detonator from the bag and pressed the trigger.

 **BOOM**

Explosions erupted behind them as the charges detonated. Grimm joining the chase never knew what hit them as the fireball created by the bombs engulfed them instantly. The lead Grimm, a Beowulf ran with all his might to outrun the fireball but to no avail as it too caught him, killing him instantly.

Jaune and Emerald finally made it out but the male Jedi didn't take any chances. Lunging at the the girls with all his strength, he slammed into them and all three rolled down the hill as the fireball erupted out of the entrance before the supports holding the entrance collapsed, burying the mine. The three continued to roll down before finally reaching the bottom of the hill. Lily slowly got up, dazed before turning back to her brother. The scene she saw before made her started to giggle.

Jaune and Emerald were tangled together with Jaune below Emerald but what was funny to Lily was the fact that they were wide-eyed at each other. Their lips mashed together. Hearing laughter, Emerald pushed herself up from Jaune, her face heating up. Looking at her little friend who was now rolling on the grass laughing, she turned to Jaune.

"We will never speak of this again, Master Arc."

Jaune only gave a small thumbs up as the three gather themselves up and began their trek back home.

A few hours later...

The shattered moon emitted a peaceful light unto Emerald's face as she stared up at the sky. Lily was finally asleep, having tired herself out from gushing over her lightsaber and Jaune was meditating in his room. The consular meanwhile had made herself something to eat and decided to simply stargaze.

The night was beautiful to watch. Every once in a while, a shooting star could be seen streaking across the sky. The trails of whatever galaxy they resided in could also be seen, if only sightly. The only light source was the moon. Its light radiating a pale face as it watched over the world over Remnant. Emerald was so engrossed in the sky, that she literally jumped when Jaune's voice startled her from behind.

"Still awake, Emerald?" He asked amusingly. The girl turned to look behind her as the guardian walked up slowly and stopped beside with his hands behind his back. "Yes, Jaune. I was just looking up at the night sky."

Jaune nodded as he too began to gaze up at the stars. "Yes, Remnant has been very different compared to other worlds. That said, I sense there is something else on your mind."

Emerald felt her face heat up, but kept it down as she lowered her head. Jaune turn his gaze at her, concerned as she finally opened her mouth. "Forgive me Jaune, but I must admit, I was also remembering our...embarrassing moment today"

Immediately his amusing smile returned. "Oh?"

Emerald mentally rolled her eyes as she continued. "Yes, Arc. I know it is against the Code, but I would be lying if I didn't confess that I enjoyed it."

Jaune slowly nodded his head, understanding. Emerald Wanted the ground to swallow her up. However Jaune maintained his posture. "I understand. Truthfully, I am more concern with our teachings with Lily rather than our commitment to the Code."

Immediately, Emerald turned to face her old friend. "Be mindful with your thoughts, Master Arc. Remember, we are not to have such attachments." She said lowly. Jaune was not fazed. He turned as well to face her, his arms now crossed in front. "Emerald, don't you realize how much suffering the Code brought upon us? I must admit that while I will still consider myself a Jedi, I believe that to maintain our ways, sometimes, we must adapt to the ever changing world."

"Master Arc, I-" Emerald attempted to counter, but Jaune cut her off. "I held my love in my arms after she was mortally wounded by Maul. I would have left the Order had she asked."

The two stared at on another, neither one wished to backed down from their stance. Emerald was now at a loss. Jaune has romantic feelings for someone? Who? However before she could think more on the matter, Jaune relaxed his shoulders. For the first time, Emerald finally saw what spirit Obi-Wan has become.

A tired beaten down old man. No longer that mentoring sarcastic Jedi Knight who trained the greatest of Jedi, but a old relic who lost everything and still maintained his beliefs. Jaune turned away from her and slowly made his way to the hallway. "I'll leave you alone to your thoughts. However, remember what Anakin once told me. Sometimes, all that is required is the will to jump."

Emerald watched as he slipped out of sight. Her own thought began to betray her. She always admired Kenobi for his courage and steadfastness. Now she simply wanted to hold him, return him back to the Jedi General he excelled in.

She made her way to her room but stopped at her door. Jaune's door, right next to her was closed. She was fighting her urges, telling herself that she had to live by the Code. She remembered all the friends she lost, all the time spend training herself to let go of Barriss should her Padawan fall. Tears began to surface and threaten to fall, but finally Emerald made her choice.

She made her way to Jaune's door and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later revealing the boy in the process of taking off his robes. She smiled weakly at her friend. Here goes nothing.

"Jaune" she greeted. Jaune bowed slightly. "Emerald" he replied. She could tell he was a little confused. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was wondering if I could spend the night with you."

Jaune didn't hesitate, he allowed his friend walk into his room and silently closed his door.

* * *

 ** _So I am now looking for a co-writer. Someone who can give me ideas and help with adding in more details to the story. I know my story is kinda going a bit fast, but all the more reason to look for one. This story will be before Beacon and I do have an idea on what to do with the characters. That being said, I need a co-writer also to help me with writing what else Jaune, Emerald and Lily should do before the time of the the first episode starts. So any one who is willing please PM me_**


End file.
